What We Started
by a-ufo-party
Summary: "Making her way to the window, Nancy watched as Jonathan walked to his car, a remorseful, distant look on his face. She had to find a way to fix this mess. Because, truth be told, she desperately wanted to kiss him again. And next time, she didn't want a reason to stop." Post season 1 finale. Jancy one-shot.


**A/N:** So, this fic will most likely not be canon compliant once season 2 comes out. Just putting that out there. Anyway, enjoy!

Takes place a few days after the finale...

* * *

Jonathan's hand paused for a moment before knocking on the Wheeler's front door. The nerves in his stomach only grew as the sound thudded. Then, he took a step back and waited, gently patting the envelope in his pocket to remind himself why he'd come. His breath swirled in the frigid air as he idly examined the pile of sleds resting in the front lawn. Spotting at least two that belonged to Will, a grin crept on to his face; the boy had been spending almost every day there since his recovery. That was a good thing, as it meant he was getting back to normal, but Jonathan would still feel a surge of panic whenever his brother would leave the house alone. The monster was gone, he would remind himself, and Will seemed to be getting back to normal. But there was always the possibility-

Cutting through his thoughts, the front door opened with a rattle. Jumping slightly, he turned to see Mrs. Wheeler.

A smile spread onto the older woman's face. "Oh! Hello Jonathan."

"Hi, um, Mrs. Wheeler-"

"How's your brother?"

"He's doing well...thanks." He nodded, suddenly regretting his decision to come.

"I'm glad to hear that. He's such a sweet boy. So, what can I help you with? Will isn't here, if that's why-"

"Er, no. I'm...I'm here to talk to Nancy, actually..."

A suspicious glint appeared in her eyes as her smile grew. "Oh. She's upstairs in her room. Come on in."

"Thank you." He breathed, stepping through the door quickly, before he could change his mind.

"Nancy! Jonathan is here to see you!" Mrs. Wheeler shouted up the steps as he took off his snow caked boots. "You can go on up, dear. Her room is the third door on the right."

He was about to say, "I know" but stopped himself short. Telling Nancy's mother that he had spent the night there without her knowledge, no matter how innocent the motive was, would be foolish. So, thanking the woman again, he began to climb the stairs. By the time he reached Nancy's door his stomach was in knots. With a deep breath, he tapped it lightly.

"Come in!" Her voice chimed from the other side.

Cautiously, he pushed open the door. "Hey..." He started.

Nancy was seated on her bed, a magazine open beside her. However, when she saw him in the doorway, she rose to her feet. "Oh, Jonathan! Hi." She smiled, eyebrows drawing together in a silent question.

"Hey." He paused for a moment, unsure of what to say next. "Um, your mom said you'd be up here, I hope it's-"

"Oh, no. It's fine. It's good to see you." She gave him a reassuring smile. His nerves started to die down. "How's the camera?" Folding her arms around herself, she approached him.

"Er, it's great. _Really_. Thank you so much." He grinned with a nod.

Her face lit up and she looked at her feet. "It was nothing. It wasn't really even a gift, more a replacement, but..." Her voice trailed off and she met his gaze; her dark eyes beaming.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, anyway...are you doing anything for New Year's Eve?" She asked, shifting her weight slightly.

"Um...no, probably not. I-"

"You should come to our party. Will is already going, according to Mike, so you should come too."

A smile made its way on to Jonathan's face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." He nodded. "I'll...I'll try to come."

After a moment, she added quickly, "But only if you want to."

"No, I'd like to. I just don't know if I should really..." He tried to think of an excuse he could use if he was too nervous when the night came. "...leave my mom for that long."

"Oh! No, of course not."

"I'll try, though."

"Great." She smiled with an air of relief.

There was a moment of silence.

"So...anyway-"

"So, I just-"

They both chimed in unison.

Again they paused.

"You can-" Jonathan started.

"No, it wasn't important. You go ahead."

"Okay. Thanks. I, um, I just came to give you this." Drawing the envelope from his pocket, he awkwardly held it out to her. "I don't know if you remember how the school had me take pictures at the dance last year...but...well, you'll see. Anyway, merry Christmas."

"You didn't have to get me anything. I already told you, the camera wasn't really a _gift."_ Taking the package with a surprised smile, she looked rather touched.

"I know, this isn't really...either." Shrugging, he began to turn towards the door.

"Can I...open it now?" She grinned.

"Er, yeah. Sure." _Damn it_. He was hoping she would wait until he was gone. "Go for it."

* * *

 **Nancy's POV:**

Biting her lip, Nancy fell onto her bed and began to rip the seal. Once open, she dumped the envelope's contents into her hand. It was a pile of pictures. Turning them over, she unconsciously let out a soft gasp. Each photo depicted Barb, laughing, dancing, or rolling her eyes. She looked gorgeous in her red dress with her hair newly styled. And she looked so _happy_.

"I reprinted all the pictures of her from the formal. I...I thought you might want them..." Jonathan's voice trailed off.

Nodding slightly, her eyes continued to rake over the photos, taking in every detail of her best friend. Her heart beat faster when she saw the images of them together, laughing and dancing. Completely unaware of the tragedies in store. There was something about seeing their faces frozen in the moment. It was like she could relive the happy thoughts and feelings from that evening; the memory was so beautifully captured.

Jonathan was right.

Pictures really did say more than words.

Fighting the tears which had begun to well up in her eyes, she lifted her hand to cover her mouth. This was easily the most thoughtful gift she'd ever received.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She heard Jonathan start.

Momentarily, she had forgotten he was even there. Looking up at him, she felt a strong rush of affection. He had just given her something so perfect, so meaningful, and he was apologizing for making her cry. She couldn't find words to describe how much the pictures meant to her.

Rising to her feet, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. It seemed easier than trying to thank him verbally.

She felt him stiffen at her touch, but eventually he relaxed; his hands settling on her waist.

"Thank you, Jonathan. I...it means a lot." She whispered, taking in a shaky breath.

"You're...you're welcome." Stammering, he nodded. "I'm glad you like them."

She pulled away slightly, her arms loosely around his neck and his hands still on her waist. Eyebrows drawing together, she met his gaze. Noticing the way his eyes flickered to her lips, she felt her heart jump. O _h no_ , she thought. _This can't happen_.

For a moment, they were still. Nancy could hear nothing but the sound of their breathing and the echoing thump of her heart. _This is a terrible decision,_ she reminded herself. But he was so close and his gaze was so tender. He wasn't making a move, just waiting. Letting her decide what she wanted.

And she knew what she wanted.

It was a very stupid idea, she knew. She had a boyfriend, for goodness sake. But, at the moment, his soft brown eyes and nervous smile were shouting louder than her conscience. Shaking her head _,_ she thought, _screw it._ Slowly, she leaned in to him. His gaze intensified and his grip on her waist grew tighter. Then, their lips met. A rush of excitement and nerves flooded through her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing away the nagging thoughts reminding her that this was wrong. In turn, Jonathan's arms wrapped snugly around her waist, pulling her closer. Her eyes closed and her heart beat. It felt so perfectly right. She wanted time to stop, right then and there; freezing them forever in that moment like one of Jonathan's photos.

But it didn't last. Soon, she fell back to earth.

After one more happy second, their lips broke apart. However, their foreheads stayed together as their nervous breathing mingled.

"Nancy..." Jonathan started, his voice soft, yet hoarse.

"Oh no." She breathed, her heart sinking as she squeezed her eyes together. "We...can't."

"What-oh." Instantly, Jonathan's arms dropped to his side and he stepped backwards. A look of horror overtook his face. "I...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Nancy felt a pang of guilt. She wouldn't let him take the blame for her lapse of judgement. "No, it was my fault. I..." Swallowing hard, she wrapped her arms around herself. She tried to think of an excuse, but the words died in her throat.

"No, really, I...I'm just tired. Not thinking straight. It won't happen again." Taking in a shaky breath, the young man ran his hands through his hair. "I should go. Enjoy the pictures, Nancy."

And before she could respond, he had hurried from the room.

She stood perfectly still, trying to calm her beating heart. The photos were still clutched in her hand, and her lips burned from the kiss. The thoughts in her head were shouting a thousand different things.

Making her way to the window, she watched as he walked to his car, a remorseful, distant look on his face.

She had to find a way to fix this mess.

Because, truth be told, she desperately wanted to kiss him again.

And next time, she didn't want a reason to stop.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, hope you liked that! If you did, reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, if you want me to write a sequel/second chapter, let me know and give this a follow. I might write one if people would like that...

Anyway, have a fabulous day! And thank you so much for reading.


End file.
